


Danny Phantom: Venting

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Danny, with all the annoyances he puts up with, does occasionally feel the need to vent his frustrations. Sometimes he’ll beat up the idiotic Box Ghost. Other times, he might pick some other recurring enemy to take things out on.





	Danny Phantom: Venting

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Danny, with all the annoyances he puts up with, does occasionally feel the need to vent his frustrations. Sometimes he’ll beat up the idiotic Box Ghost. Other times, he might pick some other recurring enemy to take things out on.  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Unseen and untouchable, Danny Phantom followed quietly behind Valerie Gray.

Valerie. 

With her long, curly black hair, smooth dark skin, and her curvy yet strong body, she was a beauty. Her green eyes could look sweet as a kitten or scary as a lion, and her sleeveless yellow shirt and orange skirt fit her body perfectly, with the shirt even showing just a small line of cleavage at times to make you wanna stare.

When she wasn’t decked out in her ghost hunting gear and trying to fry him, Danny could actually find her to be pretty nice. You know, when she wasn’t trying to end his alter ego. Which is why he didn’t exactly feel bad about he was about to do.

Staying behind her, he followed along as she got home, said “hi” to her dad, and went up to her room.

The invisible boy grinned as she began changing.

Pulling her skirt off her wide hips and letting it fall the ground to reveal the dark grey boyshort panties she had on underneath.

Even after all the time he had spent peeping on the girls’ locker room, Danny still felt his face heat up as he ogled her shapely butt when she bent over to unties her tennis shoes, his arms shaking a bit as he felt tempted to give her butt a quick slap already. _Not yet…_

Pulling off her shirt to reveal a black bra that hugged her breasts tightly before tossing the shirt aside, Valerie went to her closet and shoved the clothes in there aside to reveal the tight-fitting red and black jumpsuit that contained a visor o the mas. Red was the dominant color, with black on the gloves, boots, belt, backpack, and visor.

Grinning as she put it on, and somehow appearing a bit slimmer when she did, she grinned beneath the mask. “Time to show the ghosts why they should stay outta this world.” Summoning her glider board out from under her bed remotely, she took off out her window.

As she flew out, Danny turned visible while grinning at her flying form. “Okay, NOW I can attack.”

-

Her visor scanning the area as she flew around the city on patrol, Valerie kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. “So far, everything looks goo-“

 **“WARNING!”** her suit’s computer said. **“GHOST APPROACHING!”**

“What?! Where?” her answer came a moment later as she a felt a blast or hot, green ecto-energy blast her buttocks from behind. “OWWW!” The force was easily strong enough to knock her off her glider, which began circling around above while she hit the ground with her butt burning and smoky from the attack. “Ahhow… Oh that stings…” she muttered while slowly getting to her feet.

As she tentatively placed a hand on her sore rear, she felt her face heat up as she realized that the suit, absorbing the attack, had been largely destroyed around her butt, leaving her panties singed and exposed.

“Oh great, what else cou-OW!” That question, much like the last, was answered with an attack. Though, this time it was just a slap to her butt that had her hopped forward and clutching at her rear. “Owowow!”

Remaining visible, Danny chuckled as he watched this. “Oh geez, you really are still just getting the hang of this, aren’t you?”

Whirling around towards him, Valerie scowled beneath her mask. “YOU!” From her shoulders, the suit deployed a pair of ecto-guns that began charging with pink ecto-enegry. Giving a yawn for effect, Danny turned intangible/invisible and let the blasts fly through him uselessly before strolling up behind the enraged girl. “Where are you, ghost!”

Answering this question similarly to how he’d answered her last two, Danny grabbed onto the back of her exposed boyshorts and shouted, “Right here!” as he gave them a harsh pull.

“NEEYOW!” As she was pulled up to her toes, force contorting in pain beneath her mask as her butt was further punished, she gave a growl and tried to elbow him.

“Seriously?” his disembodied voice asked before pulling again, while floating up to lift her off the ground.

“OwwWIEEE!” She flailed her limbs desperately as he began to bounce her as well. “Ow, OW, NRRHAHHH!”

“I mean, I’m a ghost and you thought your normal hand would hit me while I’m intangible?” he asked taunting before beginning to spin her.

“AAAHHHH! NRRRGHH! PUT MEEEE D-OW-WNN!” Laughing, he did so, dropping her right on her butt. “Ugghhh…” Rolling over to get off her sore bottom, she unwittingly left it exposed, prompting Danny to drop down, charge up a weak amount of ecto-energy in his hand, and give that booty a nice **SLAP**. “YeeeeEEEOWWW!” she screamed, stating to crawl away, but failing to do so as her panties were grabbed onto and she was pulled back for another SLAP. “AHOW!” At least this one didn’t have any ecto-energy on it.

Giving her boyshorts another jerk, the boy took a moment to admire her wedgied and bright red booty, giving a whistle as he did so. “Well, if the whole ghost hunting thing doesn’t work out, I think you’ve definitely got something nice to fall back on here.” he joked while giving her butt a couple of pats.

That light touch alone made her bite her lip to stop a whimper.

“Anways, catch ya later!” he said before flying off as she groaned in agony from the pain in her butt. That agony didn’t stop her from pressing the button to resummons her glider to her though. 

She’d just need to grab a spare jumpsuit before going after the ghost boy again. And maybe some ice.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml763300766']=[] 


End file.
